Planet Vegeta (Space)
Planet Vegeta, formerly known as Planet Plant, is the home planet of Kakarot, Vegeta, and all other native Saiyans, Tuffles and Plants. This is the homeworld of the Saiyans. The space around it is where Bardock had his last stand against Frieza and his army. You may RP or Battle here. * Kevryn * Cero Klein * Aaron Soul * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1HP Kevryn * Health: 334,958.5/401,000 * Strength: 105 295 * Speed: 103 68 88.4 * Stamina: 243/500 * Blast Gauge: 3 * Equipment: 2 Swords (Ki Gauntlets), Combat Gloves, Scouter * Effects: 25% more Phys. Damage * Blast 1: Repel * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Sledgehammer * Blast 2: Planetcracker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Cero Klein * Health: 257,625.625/341,000 * Barrier: 33,625 * Strength: 95 (130) * Speed: 88 (123) * Stamina: 120/500 * Blast Gauge: 2 * Equipment: Ancient Martial Arts Gloves - Ki Damage Boost. * Effects: Pure Breed Saiyan (25% Physical Damage) * Blast 1: Psycho Barrier * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Arrow * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Eclipse * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit * Power Level: 588,500 Aaron Soul * Health - 195,341.25/371,000 * Strength - 138 * Speed - 136 * Stamina - 212/500 * Blast Gauge - 3 * Power Level - 655,900 [ 1,123,900 ] * Effects - Zenkai, Moon Ball, Pure Saiyan ( 25% Physical Boost ) * Equipment - Ki Gloves, Staff of Souls * Blast 1 - Rage Burst, Pump Up * Blast 2 - Orin Combo , Meteor Strike * Signature Transformation - Pure Rage Fight to 1HP Turn Order: Kevryn, Aaron Soul, Cero Klein * Kevryn and the combatants are teleported into Space just above Planet Vegeta in his timeline. "Welcome to our old home. We can admire it later, for now, I brought you here to train." he says before rushing at Cero with ten punches. (6 hit 15750) * Aaron looks around, amazed."It...It's so beautiful her- OH JESUS CHRIST." He says, watching Kevryn. Aaron sprung into action, whacking Kevryn with the Staff of Souls. ( 10 Sword Strikes 4 hit 6240 ) * Cero sighs, dodging some of Kevryns attacks before firing 5 Ki Blasts at Kevryn 1 hit & 5 at Aaron. all miss 1729 damage to kevryn. * Kevryn transforms into a Super Saiyan and rushes forward passing Cero and aiming straight for Aaron smashing him around with his Ki Gauntlets ten times before leaping back. (7 hit 25,375) * Aaron cracks his neck, standing up.He blows his hair up ."Yeeeep" He transforms into a Super Saiyan, and rushes Kevryn. He whacks him again. ( 9 Sword Slashes 6 hit 13,455) * Cero transforms into Super Saiyan and punches Aaron 5 times. (4 hit 6,500) * Kevryn shakes his head and rushes forward catching Cero off guard and lands a solid punch with hi ki gauntlets across Cero's face lobbing him into an asteroid and then Kevryn unleashes a combination of nine more loaded punching into his chest firing him through asteroid after asteroid. (2 hit 5890.625 * Aaron shakes off Cero's attacks.".....Yeeeeppppp." He lunges at Cero, kicking him a couple of times, before launching him upward with kicks, before Double Axe Handle striking him down. He pulls out his Staff, and whacks his shins.( 10 Sword Slashes 5 hit 11212.5 ) * Cero activates a Psycho Barrer before firing 9 Ki blasts at Aaron. (4 hit 9464) * Kevryn removes the Ki Gauntlets and rolls his shoulders. "I'll let you sit this out, my target is the runt." Kevryn launches forward and stops directly in front of him and charges a highly unstable green ki ball. "Surprise." he fires a massive green laser engulfing Aaron within it and the laser itself then explodes (10 Ki Blasts 5 hit 10,150). * Aaron afterimages above Kevryn, smirking."Surprise!" He says, kicking him away, and then kicking him upward. He appears above him, double axe handle striking him down, followed by a couple of jabs from the Staff of Souls ( Orin Combo Miss, 9 Sword Strikes, 4 hit, 8,970 damage) * Cero punches Aaron 5 times (4 hit, 6,500 damage). * Kevryn launches forward towards Aaron and punches him across the jaw sending him flipping off of an asteroid and follows him up into the air constantly battering him further and further into the air until he finishes his ninth physical attack and finally flips and uses a Sledgehammer to smash him into a moving Asteroid that takes him away (All Hit, 31,718.75 damage). * Aaron backflips off of the asteroid, diving at Kevryn."KIAI" He yells, jabbing at him with his staff once more. ( 10 Sword Slashes 5 hit 11,212.5 ) * Cero's barrier fails as he jumps to Aaron and punches him 10 times. (5 hit 8125) * Kevryn rushes forward and drop kicks Cero into an asteroid and launches a barrage of seven punches into his chest. (8 Physical Punches 2 hit 9062.5). * Aaron dashes past Kevryn, aiming for Cero. He kicks him upward, before Double Axe Handle striking him down. He throws the staff down into Cero like a javelin, before afterimaging right above him, catching the staff, and whacking him away. ( Orin Combo,(hit) 9 Sword Strikes 5 hit 19837.5 ) * Cero fires 3 Ki blasts (all hit) and 5 punches at Aaron (all miss) 7098 * Kevryn lets out a sigh and then charges up energy and bulks up his muscles going Ascended Saiyan. "This time if I hit you will be feeling it." Kevryn launches forward and lashes out with ten punches aimed for Cero. (3 hit 27656.25 * Aaron blinks, watching Kevryn in amazement. M-Mister Kevryn...You're incredible...I've got to try harder if I want to ascend to the next level! He thinks to himself, before rushing Cero, jabbing him with the staff 10 times. ( 10 Sword Slashes 4 hit 8970 ) * Cero creates a green javelin-like weapon using his energy. The energy flows off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped. He looked at Kevryn as the flames at each end grew in size, turning red as his eyes started to glaze over, seemingly empty. He threw an overcharged version of Shukuen Style: Sovereign Arrow before turning to Aaron, not saying a single word as he vanished and appeared behind him. Cero released some of his energy in a torrent of fire, crimson like the eyes of pure hatred. He hit Aaron 9 times, punching him in the chest and kicking him in the gut. (blast 2 hit 15,210 no burn no stun, 6 punches hit 9750) * Kevryn roars forward and clashes against Aaron throwing eight punches his way before ripping the spear out of his left shoulder. "If you think those puny attacks hurt me you'd better try again!" (5 hit 46093 * Aaron coughs up a bit of blood."O-Okay....You want a fight? I'll give you a WAR!" He yells, kicking Kevryn upward, launching the Orin Combo. Aaron grabs him by the throat, sending him down into an asteroid, before appearing under him, bringing up his knee into his stomach, before slamming his other foot down onto his back. With Aarons right leg on his back, and his left knee on his stomach, Aaron grabs his shoulders, twisting him around, and spin kicking him in the neck, sending him flying. ( Orin Combo (Miss), 9 Physical Attacks, 5 hit, 8,625 damage) * Cero looks between the two before appearing behind Kevyn, knocking him away before pulling his arms back and thrusting them forward, sending out blasts of pure willpower. He activates a Psycho Barrier. (6 Punches, 4 hit & 1 Psycho Barrier, 6,500 damage) * Kevryn relaxes his muscles and focuses his attacks this time leaping at Cero and smashing him away into an asteroid before after imaging behind him and rushing forward smashing a heavy fist into his back and then slams him directly against Aaron (9 Ki Gauntlet Punches, 7 hit, 51,625 damage). * Aaron shakes it off, and grabs Cero by the pants, throwing him down into an asteroid. He looks to Kevryn, smirking. He vanishes from the two's vision, running off to regain stamina. * Cero rises from the asteroid and floats behind Aaron with a dark glare. He pulls back his arms and charges his energy into a blood red beam before firing it at Aaron. (10 Ki Blasts, All Hit, 23,660 damage) * Kevryn rests for a turn. * Aaron turns his head, and throws Cero over him, kicking him in the stomach, and flipping away. Aaron then RP Area